


The Confession

by FacadeSmiles



Series: Creative Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Detective, Gen, Implied Femslash, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacadeSmiles/pseuds/FacadeSmiles
Summary: Prompt: Write a short story titled 'The Confession' where a confession of some sort is made. Create a sense of psychology and motivation.Third Part - End





	

Toiling along, the vehicle rumbled with each pressed pebble. Animated just as the metal husk, the driver looked back at his hapless prisoner, taking note that the red maned woman had yet to adjust to a more comfortable position. The arched back of the female looked stiff and awkward, making even the handler grimace in pain, especially so when a dip in the path cause the prisoner’s chin to clash unsightly with her knees. Said redhead stared wistfully out the barred window, thinking back on the case that proclaimed her guilty. 

 

It had been a short ruling, no doubt due to the overwhelming amount of evidence displayed before the court. A verdict had been found without a break, the vote unanimous. Perhaps she had gone too far, but she had been blinded in her love. Everything had seemed to blend together, spiraling into a tycoon of depression that had started with the first blow she had delivered her lover. Looking back now it seemed quite obvious she had begun to break, even before Elizabeth had been forcefully departed from this plain by her very hand. The nervous looks directed her way and the stilted conversations held in her presence all seemed to make sense now.

 

Ever closer the asylum approached, looking less forbidding now that the light of the morning sun began to shine upon its brilliant design. It looked almost mystical, like a castle from a children’s tale, but she knew that was simply a facade. In reality it was a horrid place for crazed individuals. It was a prison in functionality, she knew, for she had witnessed its effects on those she helped to toss its way before. Not many lasted and those who did were never the same. At least she would soon be free of the staggering guilt that gnawed at her core. She had only wished to protect her lovely angel from the horrors of the outside world, to keep her pure and untainted; however, she had realized far too late that she herself was contaminating the purity of the other woman and that the only way to prevent any further deterioration of her innocence was to deliver her into another existence, one where none may graze her righteous soul.

 

Entering the building was like walking into another world. The contrast of dull browns and grays opposed the blindingly cheery atmosphere just outside, visible only from the few re-enforced windows lining the front wall. Walking through the commons, Maxine and her handler passed a variety of characters, most distancing themselves from the two intruders; however, a man stumbled forth into their path, his disfigured hands clawing at the red-head. A warmth spread across her cheek, as a sting sensation settled in. Quick to prevent further confrontation, two handlers restrained the man, pulling his now screaming form towards an unmarked red door.

 

Two weeks had passed without so much as a word directed at the former detective, the passage of time impossible to keep if not for the bell signaling lights-out during the late afternoon hours. Her life had become a cycle of repeats, with everyday containing the same continuous activities. It wasn’t until well into the third week that an outlier in her new life appeared. It was the man from before, although now his claws were encased in wooly mittens and his gaze no longer held a hardened look- his eyes glassy and unseeing. He appeared to not care for Copperfield, dizzily shuffling past her rigid stature. It was now apparent what lie beyond the red door, the tool that would end her suffering.

To end it, she gathered she would have to cause a major disturbance, perhaps even injuring another patient or staff member, if the other man’s example was anything to go by. Her freedom wasn’t something she felt she deserved, being the demon to take poor sweet Elizabeth’s life; however, she felt she didn’t have the right to walk this earth with awareness any longer. The killer needed to be brought to justice, and confessing to the murder hadn’t brought her the death sentence as she had thought, rather a life sentence in the loony bin. Well that would change soon enough.

Causing a ruckus within the asylum was easily achieved, and she was soon escorted towards the red door. Sadly she couldn’t join her Elizabeth in death, her soul too tainted to even look upon said angel again, but she supposed this would be as close to avenging her love as she could get. She stared into the eyes of the doctor as he settled in to perform his operation, and she prepared to give up her ability of choice, thought, and freedom- Ready to give up being Maxine Copperfield.


End file.
